


Back Home

by villainousunsub



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Fluff, after 200, this is just idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team misses Emily, of course they haven't seen her in two years. So when a certain someone's birthday comes rolling around, things get a little...Garcia'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Home

The team had an easy week, which was highly unusual for them. They were all antsy knowing something was going to happen, but that didn't mean they weren't enjoying the simplicity. So, when Garcia told them to meet her in the conference room none of them were surprised. Unlike every other time they entered though, Garcia was smiling and overly cheerful. 

“Where's Hotch, Garcia?” Reid asked as he looked around the room and out in the pen. 

“He can't know.” 

“Baby girl, what's going on here?”

“As you all know, or should know, tomorrow is Emily's birthday. And, since we haven't seen her in almost two years-” 

“Garcia, I don't think she is going to like whatever you have planned.”

“Oh, but JJ, she will. I, the almighty goddess that I am, have arranged for our area to be empty all day tomorrow. We will lure her here and surprise her. After, we will have cake, dancing, and alcohol.” 

“Okay. How are we going to get her here?” JJ questioned, wary to hear what the tech had in store. Garcia just smiled and batted her eyes back at her. 

* * *

“Jay, is that you?” 

“Hey, Em. Listen I need you, I need you here now.”

“What's the matter? Are you okay? Is anyone hurt?” 

“Please? I don't have time to explain, I'll meet you in the pen. That's if you'll come.” 

“Consider me there.” The line cut off. 

Unbeknown to Emily the team was gathered around listening, making sure everything went as planned. When the call ended the room was silent, no one expected it to be that easy. 

“You got a way with the ladies there, JJ.”

“Shut up, Morgan.” 

“Considering their close friendship and what happened two years ago, it is only logical that wither would drop everything if they thought the other as in trouble.” 

“Okay we get it, they are soulmates or whatever. We still need to get the bull pen set up for tomorrow, get the drinks and cake, make a playlist, and try to hide all of it from Hotch. JJ you are in charge of cake and alcohol. Reid, you and Rossi go distract the boss man. You, my hunk of chocolate wonder, are with me picking out songs. Now go! Scatter!” 

* * *

**London**

It seemed strange to her that JJ would be calling her directly. Hotch was always the one to call if anything happens, never Jay. If she said she needed her to be there, who was she to disagree. 

Emily cleared her schedule for the next few days, just in case, before racing back to her flat to grab extra clothes. She called her pilot and told him to get ready for a long flight. Being the director had it's perks, and this was one of them. She got to steal, well borrow, the jet whenever she needed it. 

Without thinking twice, she boarded the plane and mentally prepared herself. It seemed like her sense of time and dates were slightly off because when the pilot told her the estimated time of arrival, it didn't phase her. Emily's main focus was JJ, the blonde who was her-her best friend. Best friend. It wasn't what she wanted but it would have to do. 

When the plane landed, the sun had only been up for two hours. The pilot came back and asked if he needed to wait or if he should leave. He never got to ask because Emily was asleep, clutching her phone. As soon as he woke her and told her that they had landed, she was off the plane. 

* * *

The team was at the BAU earlier than usual, mostly because they didn't know when Emily would show and also to put the finishing touches on some things. When all was perfect by Garcia's standards the team headed back to their desks and completed any straggling reports. Emily reached the pen not long after they were finished. Reid was the first to notice and approached her. Morgan and JJ noticed then, JJ went to greet her while Morgan called Garcia. 

“Emily! I'm so happy that you could make it.” 

“It's good to see you too, Pen. May I ask why I was called and told to meet here.” 

“You're a little clueless there, aren't ya Princess.” 

“Morgan, just be straight with me here.”

“Em, it's your birthday and we wanted to celebrate it with you.” 

“Oh.”

Garcia practically ran back into the room carrying a cake that was way to big for just the five of them. She set it on Emily's old desk and started the music. JJ pulled the wine and scotch from her desk drawer. 

“You all do realize it is 10 am and we are about to have cake and alcohol.” 

“Your point is what, beautiful? We are all adults aren't we?” 

“Nothing. Thank you, you guys. No one ever remembers my birthday.” 

“Well we are family, we better.” Morgan joked as he playfully nudged her arm. 

Three bottles of wine were gone as well as half the scotch. To say the least they were all feeling pretty good. At one point they cleared off almost all the desk and pushed them together as a dance platform. 

_I'm gonna need you to raise your glass, I don't care what you put in it, here's to the nights you can't take back, we live hard but we love to laugh_

“Emily! Listen, this is from us to you.” Garcia drunkenly yelled out. 

_See we won't forget where we came from, the city won't change, we beat to the same drum, no we won't forget where we came from, this city can't change us, we beat to the same drum, the same drum_

“Pen, this isn't my city anymore.” 

_And no matter where we go, we will always find our way back home_

“No, but this is your home and we are your family.” 

Emily didn't have the chance to argue, because right them JJ pulled her over to dance. Dance they did, hardly leaving the other's reach. It did not take a profiler to see they were in love, they were, as Garcia put it, soulmates. Morgan and Garcia started creating a makeshift plan after watching them dance together for over an hour. They both knew that if it didn't work then things might get sour quick. If it did end up working then they were going to see Emily a lot more.

The team spent most of the day dancing and having lip sync battles. Towards the end someone made the suggestion of going to one of Morgan's fixed up houses or over to Garcia's place. Morgan had to say no to the house, saying it was no where near ready. Garcia was more than happy to host the party if it meant Emily would stay. Being the hostess that she is, Garcia placed snacks and water out, she also started a pot of coffee, and a kettle for tea. Just something to sober up and help prevent the nasty hangovers that were bound to happen. 

“Okay, since Emily is the birthday girl she gets to pick a game.” 

“Charades. I haven't played in years.” 

“Hate to break this to you Princess, but I don't think we are sober enough for this.” 

“That's the whole point.”

“Oh shush you two. The teams will of course be Reid and Rossi, Morgan and myself, which leave Emily and JJ.”

* * *

“How did you even get that!”

“Is little Derek upset that two women beat you?” 

“No! It's just, how?”

“What did you call us, soulmates?” 

“Shut up, Prentiss. And for the record Garcia said that and apparently someone has to tell you everything.” 

By the time the game ended, JJ and Emily were in the lead and it was well past midnight. Garcia offered her place for everyone to crash at. The only ones to stay were Morgan, Emily, and JJ. They had the option to sleep on the couch, floor, or air mattress. Morgan passed out on the couch, Emily decided the floor was the safest bet. That's not what JJ had in mind though. 

“Emily, are you sure you will be comfortable?”

“I'll be fine Jay.” 

“Just come up here.” 

“Do you really want me to?”

“Yes, now come get in bed with me.” 

“Keep it in your pants, ladies.” The mumbled remark came from the couch.

Emily reluctantly climbed up onto the bed next to the blonde. Those bright eyes were waiting for her, the covers were held up for her. She slid into the warmth and next to her greatest temptation. JJ ran a foot along Emily's leg before moving closer. Emily stayed awake for another few hours struggling to keep herself calm. Throughout the night Emily had to keep adjusting her and JJ, but soon gave up and let the blonde cuddle her. Emily pulled her closer, took a deep breathe, and smiled. With JJ in her arms it felt like nothing could go wrong, that the world was almost perfect. If only it would last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything... wish I did tho. And read and review, if it gets enough likes maybe I'll write some more to it. THANK YOU. also there may, may, be a playlist if someone...co-author over there... ever finishes it. so keep an eye out for it.


End file.
